


reunited (and it feels so good)

by potterheading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Head Auror Harry Potter, I havent posted in 19 days, Kissing, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Public Display of Affection, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Short & Sweet, because we die like men, lowercase intentional, not me in my hiatus era, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading
Summary: with harry off merlin-knows-where probably fighting for his life every few minutes, draco’s magic - and his emotions, and physical health - were a bit unstable.so if he occasionally cried over a bowl of cereal on his couch before puking it up an hour later, he was bloody allowed to.-in which harry goes away for an auror mission, and draco misses him terribly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	reunited (and it feels so good)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, thanks for clicking! 
> 
> i haven't posted on here in what feels like ages :') 
> 
> all kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc... are highly appreciated!!
> 
> enjoy!

draco nodded as the hungarian consult spoke passionately, his hands distractedly waving about the air. as the senior advisor to the international magical cooperation committee and the resident department liason, it was his duty to facilitate conversations between the other foreign advisors. it was also his duty to not be distracted by mundane thoughts concerning lunch and grocery shopping - yet he felt himself failing spectacularly. 

with harry away on his mission, groceries were lasting much longer, and draco found himself eating less and less. he wasn’t depressed, per se, but their marriage bond was only a few months old, and they had never been away from each other for this long. the three weeks they had been separate had been… hard, to say the least. during the first few days he had barely been able to get out of bed, and cast anything stronger than a weak lumos. 

the bond had made their magic stronger, but would take up to a year to reach its fullest potential. until then, their magical stores were somewhat depleted, and it would be difficult for the both of them to attempt to harness large amounts of magic at the same time. so with harry off merlin-knows-where probably fighting for his life every few minutes, draco’s magic - and his emotions, and physical health - were a bit unstable. 

so if he occasionally cried over a bowl of cereal on his couch before puking it up an hour later, he was bloody allowed to. 

draco tuned back into the conversation, and realized belatedly that he had probably missed something important. the man seemed to be still speaking, gesticulating in a manner that reminded draco of an excited ron weasley. after a while, he slowed down, took a deep breath, and relaxed back into his seat. 

“thank you for your contribution, councilman mylincar.” draco said politely, smiling diplomatically and standing. “köszönöm, grazie, mulțumesc, gracias, y obrigado” he shook the hand of each of the consults individually, thanking them in their respective languages, before gesturing to his assistant to follow behind him as they made their exit. 

“i made sure to pay attention, mr.malfoy. you can review my memories whenever necessary.” he said as soon as they were out of earshot of the room. “i saw your eyes glaze over when he started to talk about fruit and vegetable exports.” 

“remind me to bring you one of those blueberry muffins harry makes,” draco says to jackson with a sigh. “you’ve certainly earned it.” 

they enter the lift, and draco pressed the button for hermione’s floor, before leaning against the railing and closing his eyes. his head is pounding, and he could feel his magic thrashing uncomfortably in his stomach. harry liked to compare draco’s magic to a dragon - powerful, fierce, and calm unless trifled with.

hermione was sat in her office, reading diligently through paperwork and dictating to her quick quotes quill. the minister for magic sign on her door gleamed, and carvings of a witch, wizard, house elf, and other magical creatures greeted him with a wave. 

“draco,” hermione said as a greeting, only glancing up slightly. “it’s nice to see you. and you too, jackson.” 

“granger, i’m not sure how much more of this i can take,” draco moaned, sinking into a chair and burying his face in his hands. “my core is a mess and my magic has taken on the temperament of a small child.” 

hermione looked up then, a curious smile on her face. the bond had always been a point of interest for her, and she never gave up an opportunity to discuss it at length. the magical theory and mechanics behind it seemed to fascinate her - and draco didn’t very much mind being her guinea pig, as long as she consistently allowed him to hide from his on responsibilities in her office. 

“it shouldn’t be too long now,” she mused, conjuring a calendar. “harry should be back anytime this week. regardless, what are your symptoms?” 

draco listed them off, punctuating his sentence with a customary glare at jackson, which meant that anything said in his presence was to be repeated only under the strongest of crucios. the more people that knew about their maturing bond, the more dangerous things were for draco, but especially harry. if the word were to get out that he wasn’t at 100% magical capability… draco shuddered at the implications. 

as hermione cast spells over him and examined his magical core, draco closed his eyes, attempting to do the breathing exercises he had heard about in attempt to soothe his headache. his efforts were proving to be fruitless, seeing as the pressure in his head was only growing. 

“maybe you should go home for the day, draco” hermione suggested moments later, as she pocketed her wand. “you don’t look very good at all.” 

“i’m fine,” draco said, standing. his vision doubled, and he lurched as he lost his balance. “nevermind,” he sunk down into his seat again, brushing off the worrying hands of both jackson and hermione. 

“harry must be using the store,” hermione murmured, rubbing a comforting hand in circles on draco’s back. “i wonder if he’s experiencing any difficulties as well,” 

“not bloody likely,” draco spat. “i’m limiting the amount of magic i use everyday so that his stores aren’t tampered with - but i’m a pureblood wizard… i’ve grown up around magic constantly, and both restricting myself and having him draw from my stores is exhausting, to say the least.” 

and then, as soon as it had began, the pain stopped. 

draco immediately sat up, turning to hermione. “what charm was that? i feel so much better already.” 

as she held up her hands in a shrug, draco felt himself drawn to his feet. absently, he obeyed his subconscious and stood. 

“draco?” hermione asked, “what are you doing?” 

“my magic,” draco answered in a low murmur. “i have to go right now,” 

hermione called after him as he practically ran from her office and towards the lifts. the distinct lack of energy that had plagued him over the last few weeks seemed to have magically evaporated. he felt as if he could run a marathon - every part of his body thrummed with energy and drops of sweat began beading on his forehead. as he waited for the elevator to come, draco bounced on the balls of his feet, attempting to calm his heart and breathing rates. 

a witch with a stack of paperwork floating behind her watched him from a safe distance, her eyes wide. draco supposed he looked a bit erratic, what with the way he had begun walking in fast circles and curling and uncurling his fingers. 

harry was somewhere in the building - he knew that much. early in their bond, things had been this way often - granted, on a much smaller scale. harry would leave draco downstairs to take a shower or use the bathroom, and he would practically ache with the loss. when harry would appear on the landing once more, draco would find himself inexplicably drawn to him, and practically overwhelmed with the desire to frot against his leg like a child. 

he had expected as much. when they had been exploring possible marriage bonds, they had encountered many different kinds of bonds for a variety of relationships and situations. the one they had selected had been described as a unification of souls - much like their vaults at gringotts, their magic would pool together in a sort of reservoir, and allow them to draw from each other when necessary. overtime, they would only become stronger. however, the bond needed time to mature in order to reach its full potential. it would take nearly a year for them to begin actually growing stronger. when draco had done more research, he had learned that if they nurtured their bond enough, there was even a possibility of creating a channel between them that would allow them to communicate nonverbally.

but it would take time. 

_almost as long as it would take for the bloody lift to show up_. 

when the lift finally opened, a handful of witches and wizards poured out. draco bounced politely to the side until it was empty before bounding in and jabbing the button for level two. the witch who had been waiting with him looked pointedly away and draco rolled his eyes, slamming the grate shut and setting the lift off. 

draco burst from the lift as soon as the doors opened, his hands trembling as he felt himself drawing closer to harry. he passed the head auror’s office - storming past a few friendly faces who waved or greeted him. he kept walking, eventually reaching a room he knew to be the auror debriefing room, if only from description alone. 

draco hesitated for a moment - surely he wasn’t meant to come in if the door was closed. he had been raised better than that and wasn’t one to abandon his principles out of simple curiosity or urges. before he could develop adequate reasoning, the door flew open. whether he or his magic had pushed it open remained up for questioning.

harry was standing at the head of the table, head down and bracing himself on the edge and speaking in a low voice. his eyes were closed, and he looked, frankly, worse for wear. his partner, a woman named thalia, stood beside him, also speaking to what seemed to be a large majority of the auror department. 

all eyes in the room shifted to draco as the door burst open, including harry’s. his expression fluttered rapidly through relief, surprise, and excitement, before landing on simple joy. draco doesn’t remember moving, or seeing harry ever change positions, but suddenly they’re in each others arms - grappling at each other desperately. 

“harry,” draco whispers, his voice catching on his name. “harry, harry, _my harry_.” 

in his chest, draco’s magic thrashed wildly, reaching out to touch and grab at harry’s essence. harry seemed to be doing the same on an exponential level - judging by the way the lights in the room flickered and the air crackled with electricity. 

draco was faintly aware of the fact that they were being watched by harry’s subordinates, but he found that he was unable to care very much. he cupped harry’s cheeks delicately in between his palms, pressing their foreheads together for a moment and staring into his eyes.

bottle green met electric grey - and for a few long moments they did nothing more than stare, drinking in the sight of each other. harry made the first move, cupping draco’s face with his own hands and bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

time seemed to freeze around them as they kissed - draco’s hands going to wrap around harry’s neck as harry’s came down to rest at draco’s waist. the world, which had been so dull and boring over the last few weeks, suddenly seemed to be bursting with color and excitement. it was as if something had shifted - and things were finally okay again. neither party was sure how long they stood there, wrapped in each other and completely oblivious to the world around them. it was a loud cough that finally dragged them back to reality - pushing them apart. 

“h.a potter, sir,” thalia said, her cheeks flushed a light pink. “if you’d like to step out, i can finish the debriefing.” 

“oh,” harry muttered, blinking a few times. he seemed to suddenly realize that he was standing in front of a room full of aurors waiting to be debriefed on his mission and that he was technically their boss. “right.” harry pulled away, although one hand remained trained on draco’s waist. “sorry about that.” 

“ _i’m not_ ,” draco murmured so that only harry could hear him. he glanced around the room - most of the junior aurors were staring fixedly down at the table before them, although a few caught each other's eyes with knowing smirks. 

harry took a breath and steeled himself, instantly schooling his face into a cool, authoritative mask. he pulled away from draco completely now, his fingers lingering on his waist for a split second before harry returned to the head of the table. he looked exponentially better than he had when draco had first arrived. now, he stood up straight and walked slowly before the aurors, speaking firmly as he finished relaying the details of his mission. 

when he finally finished, he glanced around once more, before turning to catch draco’s eye again. instantaneously, his mask melted and his eyes grew fond, and draco’s heart swelled in his chest. when harry turned back to the table, the look was gone. a few of the aurors raised their hands, while others scribbled furiously in their notebooks and legal pads. 

“please direct all questions to auror williams,” harry said gruffly gesturing to thalia. “i have business to attend to elsewhere.” 

a few of the aurors giggled at that, but harry quickly fixed the room with a glare that silenced everyone. 

“right, then.” he turned on his heel and caught draco’s eye again, that familiar affectionate look immediately softening his features. he reached out and took draco’s hand, lacing their fingers together, before pulling him from the room without another glance behind him. 

“don’t ever leave me again,” draco muttered to harry as they strode quickly to his office, hand in hand. there, they would find a comfortable sofa and a real door, as compared to the shameful cubicles the junior aurors used. it would only take a well placed locking charm and a silencing charm or two, and then _finally_ they would be able to truly be together once more. 

“wasn’t planning on it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for reading <3 
> 
> im currently procrastinating a lot of my schoolwork but i haven't posted in sooo long, and i miss it terribly. i've been working a lot on one of my chaptered fics, and i hope to get it up sometime in the next month or so (if school doesn't keep interfering) 
> 
> but yes, please excuse me if this is bad quality haha, it's a very old draft (2019) that i randomly found and threw an additional paragraph in for. 
> 
> also if anyone is interested, i made a twitter account where i post about drarry and write microfic type things! feel free to follow :). the @ is @p0tterheading 
> 
> twitter link: https://twitter.com/p0tterheading 
> 
> okay, that's all from me now. going to go work on one of my many essays and assignments :( 
> 
> all kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc are heavily appreciated!!! <3


End file.
